Broken Family
by blueshock
Summary: Sequeal to Werewolf Love Maybe, one of three sequeals to other story. Just a few weeks from the wedding, Remus feels bad for nearly attacking Emily, that he leaves. Later on he finds out she had a kid and he wants to make it right. Will she let him? R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Nearly two years later_

It was a eight months before Remus and Emily were to be married. They had saved enough to begin thinking about the date of the wedding. It did take alot longer than thought at first, since Remus was having trouble keeping a job with his condition. Unfortunately, it was the full moon tonight so Remus went down into the basement about twenty minutes before the moon would be out. Emily kissed him goodbye and closed the door. She locked it and said a few spells. She sat down on the couch and waitted. She heard a howl from the basement and sighed. Lucky she didn't have anyone close to where she lived to actually complain. She sat there about about an hour and than Sirius showed up.

"Is he down there?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Emily said, "he has been for awhile."

"Oh," Sirius said, looking around, "I brought a movie."

"What one?" Emily asked, looking interested.

"House on Haunted Hill," Sirius said, quickly putting it into the tv.

Sirius sat down on the couch, next to Emily and the movie started.

"Is James and Lily joining us?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so," Sirius said, "Lily has been so tired and stressed lately."

"Don't see why," Emily said, "I'm shocked she's not really showing."

"How far along is she now?" Sirius asked.

"About eight months," Emily said, looking at Sirius, "you should know that."

Sirius just nodded his head. They continued to watch the movie. They both ended up falling asleep before the movie ended. Emily woke up just as the sun shined through the windows. She looked over at Sirius who was stil sleeping. She got up and headed to the kitchen. She said a spell and breakfast was soon making itself. She turned to the basement and unlocked the door. She went down to see that Remus was passed out on the floor. She grabbed the clothes from the wall and walked over to him. He woke up and looked around. Emily helped him get dressed and helped him up the stairs.

"When did Sirius get here?" Remus asked as Emily helped him sit down on the couch.

"He got here last night," Emily said, "he brought a horror movie. You know him and those muggle horror movies."

"Yes," Remus said.

Emily quickly went and got him a plate of eggs, toast, and ham. He slowly ate his food. She got another plate and woke Sirius up. He took it with a smile. She than went and got her own food and sat down in a chair.

"Thanks for breakfast," Sirius said, with a smile.

"Why did you come here?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius.

"I thought Emily might want some company," Sirius said.

Remus nodded his head and finished his breakfast. Emily finished too and took the plates to the kitchen. She put them in the sink and they started washing themselves. She headed back into the front room to see that Sirius was leaving.

"Have fun whatever you're doing," Sirius said, waving goodbye.

Emily waved goodbye and watched him disapear in the fireplace. She sat down by Remus, who smiled.

"I'm so happy that we're getting married soon," Remus said.

"Eight months away," Emily said, "that ain't really that soon."

"I know," Remus said.

After about a half hour, Emily helped Remus to the bedroom and he fell asleep. She decided to go visit Lily while Remus rested. She found Lily laying down on the couch, reading a baby book.

"Have you picked out a name?" Emily asked, sitting down.

"Not yet," Lily said, "it's a boy though."

"That's great," Emily said, "is James excited?"

"Oh yes," Lily said, "he is so happy."

"I'm sure he is," Emily said with a smile.

"I do need to go buy a crib and some baby clothes," Lily said with a sigh.

"Then lets go do that," Emily said.

Emily and Lily left the house to go shopping. Sirius and James came back from whatever it was they were doing. James looked around the house.

"Where did Lily go?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "maybe she went to visit Emily."

The two of them headed to Emily's house. When they got there, they noticed Remus fast asleep in the bedroom.

"Have you seen Lily?" James asked, waking Remus up.

"No," Remus moaned, "ask Emily."

"She's not here," Sirius said.

"Maybe they went somewhere," Remus said, "don't worry."

Sirius and James left the house. When they got back to James's house, they heard laughter upstairs. James and Sirius quickly went upstairs and into the babies room. They saw that there was now a crib and Lily was putting away baby clothes. James just smiled and went over to help. Sirius went over to see what Emily was doing. She had just finished with putting sheets on the crib.

"That's very good," Sirius said, with a smile.

"Ya," Emily said, "I hope one day to have kids."

"Ya, me too," Sirius said.

"Shouldn't you be heading home now?" James asked, turning to Emily.

"Yes," Emily said, "I'm sure Remus will need to eat."

Emily said goodbye to everyone and left. She found Remus stil resting in bed. She went in and got dinner ready. When she was done she took a plate into Remus, who sat up in bed.

"Thanks," Remus said with a smile.

Emily nodded her head and got her own food. She joined Remus in the bedroom. After eating, Emily put the plates in the sink. She went back into the room to see that Remus had fallen back asleep. She cuddled up next to him and fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Seven and a half months had gone by. Emily and Remus were at James's house. Sirius was playing with little baby Harry in the front room. Lily and Emily were making dinner. James and Remus were sitting in the front room, watching Sirius.

"He is so good with him," Lily said.

"I noticed," Emily said with a smile.

"You must be excited," Lily said, "you're getting married in just two weeks."

"I know," Emily said with a sigh.

Soon Emily and Lily finished dinner and got plates for the boys. They got their own plates and sat in the front room. Sirius had quickly ate his food and went back to playing with Harry. Emily sat there and watched them.

"We should go," Remus said, "it's the full moon."

Emily nodded her head. They said goodbye to everyone and were off. When they got back, Remus looked outside the window.

"Only got like ten minutes," Remus said, "I'm going down now."

"Okay," Emily said, opening the basement door.

Remus gave her a kiss goodbye and went down into the basement. Emily closed and locked the door. She went into her bedroom and got changed into her night time outfit, which was just a pair of shorts and a tank top. She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. She soon fell asleep. She woke up to a howl and door breaking down. She quickly got up and looked around. Remus had somehow got out of the basement. She pulled out her wand and quickly put bars on the windows so hopefully he wouldn't get out of the house. She ran and locked the door. She looked into the kitchen and saw him. She ran to the front room and heard him behind her. She ran into the bedroom and shut the door. He slammed up against the door. Emily quickly locked it and looked around. There was no way that was going to hold. She ran into her bathroom and closed that door.

She looked around in a hope to find away out. There was only a small window in there above the toilet. She removed the bars from that window and openned it. She could hear him in the bedroom now. She crawled out of the window, but cut herself when she fell on the ground. She quickly got up and closed the window and replaced the bars. She heard Remus in the bathroom now. She quickly turned around and ran. She stopped and turned around to look at the house. She could stil hear him destroying the place. She heard something behind her and turned around to see it was Sirius on the motorcycle. He landed in front of her.

"What happened to your leg?" Sirius asked, quickly getting off the bike and checking out Emily's leg.

"I just cut myself hoping out the bathroom window," Emily said, "Remus got out of the basement and I didn't have time to use the fireplace."

"Come on than," Sirius said, "he might get out so lets go."

Sirius and Emily got on the bike and were off. The next day Remus found himself in the bedroom. He looked around in horror, he had destroyed the bedroom. Everything was torn apart.

"EMILY," Remus yelled.

Remus left the bedroom to see the rest of the house was just as bad as the bedroom. He couldn't find Emily anywhere. He quickly got dressed and headed off to James's house. When he got there he saw James in the front room with Harry.

"What's wrong?" James asked as Lily came into the room.

"I can't find Emily," Remus said, "I got out last of our basement and destroyed the house. She wasn't there."

"Oh no," Lily said, "she's over at Sirius's house."

"What?" Remus asked, looking shocked.

"Ya," James said, "they stopped here last night and said that you had got out. So, I guess she stayed there."

Just than the front door opened and in walked Emily and Sirius. Remus quickly went over to Emily and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I hurt you," Remus whispered.

"No," Emily said, "I'm fine, I did cut my leg but Sirius took care of it."

"Why was he there?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius.

"I actually didn't plan on it," Sirius said, "I had just been taking my bike out and I noticed Emily running away from the house so I decided to stop and see what was wrong."

"We should go home," Remus said, "the house is destroyed."

"Ya, we can fix that," Emily said with a smile.

They said goodbye to everyone and headed home. When they got there, Emily quickly changed into something else. Remus waved his wand around the house and everything was fixing itself. Emily had did the samething with the bedroom. She met up with Remus in the front room. Remus sat down on the couch, and Emily sat down next to him. She went to cuddle next to him and he pushed her away.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked, looking at Remus.

"I could of really hurt you," Remus said, looking at Emily.

"You weren't even close to hurting me," Emily said, "it's okay."

"It's not okay," Remus said, "I don't want you to have this life."

"What are you saying?" Emily asked.

"I'm cancelling the wedding," Remus said, "I can't go through with it. I don't think we should even be together."

Emily stared at Remus for awhile. He turned his head and stared at the wall. She got up and went into the bedroom. She was shocked. She slowly packed a bag and went back into the front room. Remus didn't even look up at her. She waitted to see if he was going to say anything, but he didn't. She headed to the front door and stopped. She again waitted, but again he didn't say anything. She walked out the door and headed down the road. She walked for about an hour before someone stopped to give her a ride. They were nice enough to take her to where she wanted to go.

She walked up to a house and knocked on the door. Sirius answered and looked her up and down. He let her inside and she sat down on the couch. Sirius sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"He told me to leave," Emily said, before she started crying.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. 'I can't believe he did that,' Sirius thought, 'how could he do something like this?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Three weeks had gone by now. Remus had not said anything to Emily. Remus had really never left the house. Sirius and Emily were at James's house. Emily was with Lily, helping her fold baby clothes.

"How are you holding up?" Lily asked.

"Good," Emily said, "Sirius has been so helpful."

"So, are you and him a thing?" Lily asked, looking at Emily.

"He actually did ask me the other day," Emily said with a smile, "so we are going to go on a date tonight."

"That's good," Lily said.

"Have you spoken to Remus?" Emily asked.

"No," Lily said with a sigh, "He hasn't been around and the fireplace to there has been turned off."

"I do hope he's okay," Emily said.

They finished up putting clothes away and headed back to the front room. Sirius was helping Harry to walk. Emily gave a small laugh. She sat down and watched Sirius play with Harry.

"He needs to eat now," Lily said, picking up Harry.

Sirius waved goodbye to him and sat down by Emily. Sirius put an arm around her neck.

"Where are we going tonight?" Emily asked.

"Picnic," Sirius said, "ya, I got it all planned out."

"Sounds fun," Emily said.

"Than come on," Sirius said, "I have everything ready to go on the motorcycle."

Emily and Sirius said goodbye to them and left. Sirius took Emily to a lake. They got off the motorcycle and Sirius quickly got the picnic set up. Emily watched him set everything up with a smile on her face. She sat down next to him on the blanket he laid out. He pulled the food and drinks out of the picnic basket, which was chicken and butterbeer.

"Is that really all you packed?" Emily asked, looking at Sirius.

"Ya," Sirius said, "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"Oh it's cute," Emily said.

They sat there and ate the chicken. They were drinking their butterbeer and watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful," Emily said.

"Ya, it is," Sirius said, looking at Emily, who was smiling as she stared at the sunset.

They sat there for a few more minutes before packing up and leaving. Sirius parked the motorcycle outside his house and they went inside. Emily went and sat down on the couch, while Sirius went and got a movie. Sirius put in the movie and Emily cuddled up next to him. They watched the movie until they fell asleep.

The next day Sirius woke up to hear puking sounds. He got up and followed them to the bathroom, where he saw Emily leaning over the toilet. He bent down next to her and rubbed her back.

"I guess the chicken wasn't cooked good," Sirius said, "sorry."

"I'm fine," Emily said, flushing the toilet.

They got up and headed back into the front room.

"Stil," Sirius said, "if it was from the chicken, than it was may fault. We should get you checked out."

"If it was from that, than it's just food poisoning," Emily said looking at Sirius, "it will go away."

"Stil want to get you checked out," Sirius said, "maybe it wasn't cooked all the way and I have watched some health shows where people have gotten like parasites from that."

"Fine," Emily said, "you do worry too much."

Sirius just smiled and they left to a muggle hospital, since Sirius thought it might be fun to see how things went on there. They got there and checked into the emergency room. They sat there and waitted for about a half hour. Soon Emily's name was called and they headed back.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked.

"Just puking," Emily said, than looked at Sirius, "he's worried that I might of ate bad chicken and gotten a parasite."

The nurse looked at Sirius, who just smiled.

"Well," the nurse said, "I'll draw some blood to see."

The nurse pulled out a needle. Emily looked over at Sirius, who watched the nurse. The nurse drew some blood and left.

"We really had to come here," Emily said.

"Yes," Sirius said, "I just want to make sure there is nothing wrong."

The nurse came back into the room about 20 minutes later. She brought in a machine. Emily gave Sirius a dirty look.

"Can you lay down please," the nurse said.

Emily laid down and the nurse pushed her shirt up. Sirius went over and held Emily's hand.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Ultrasound," the nurse said, putting something on Emily's stomach.

Sirius watched the screen and was shocked.

"There," the nurse said, pointing at the screen, "there's no problem at all. You're about 6 weeks pregnant. What you have is just morning sickness."

Emily looked at the screen in shock. Sirius was also shocked. The nurse wiped off Emily's stomach and took the machine out of the room. Emily sat up and looked at Sirius. The nurse came back into the room.

"You should just take it easy," the nurse said, "also make an apointment with your regular doctor."

Emily nodded her head and they left the hospital. They rode home in silence. When they got there, they sat down on the couch. Emily looked at Sirius, who looked at her.

"I hope this doesn't change anything," Emily said.

"It doesn't," Sirius said, "I was just shocked to hear that."

Emily smiled and cuddled up next to Sirius.

"Should I tell Remus?" Emily asked.

"Not right now," Sirius said, "for now it can be our secret."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Three months had gone by. Dumbledore had told James and Lily about Voldemort coming after Harry. He said he was working on away to keep them safe, but until than he told them to just keep hidden.

"If you want you can stay with us," Sirius said.

"That's okay," Lily said, "we will be fine."

"You're welcome to stay at my place too," Remus said.

"Thank you," Lily said, "but we will be fine here."

Emily and Lily decided to get dinner ready.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Emily said.

"We will be fine," Lily said, "besides, Sirius's house is a bit small. It does only have one room."

"No, we added another one," Emily said.

"When?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"About two weeks ago," Emily said, looking at Lily, "what?"

Lily looked Emily up and down before covering her mouth with both hands and her eyes going wide.

"You are," Lily whispered.

"Don't say anything," Emily said.

"Sirius must be so excited," Lily said.

"He is, but it's not his," Emily said, getting a weird look from Lily, "I found out about a month after Remus left."

"So you're like four months along," Lily said.

"Four and a half," Emily said.

"You really do need to tell him," Lily said, "he has a right to know."

"I know he does," Emily said, "I'm just not ready to tell him."

Emily and Lily finished dinner and got plates for everyone. Emily sat down next to Sirius with a smile. Remus looked over at them, then back at his plate. After Emily and Sirius were done they left.

"Are you ever going to talk to her?" James asked, looking at Remus.

"Maybe one day," Remus said, "when she forgives me. Right now she is happy and I don't want to mess with that."

"You should talk to her," Lily said.

"Why?" Remus asked, looking at Lily.

"I found something out today," Lily said, "I can't tell you cause it's not my place to say anything, but it is important."

"Maybe I'll talk to her," Remus said, "I should go."

Remus had turned back on the fireplace at his house and was soon gone. He sat down in the front room for awhile, before getting up and going to Sirius's place. He found Sirius on the couch. He quickly got off the couch when Remus got there.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I came to talk to Emily," Remus said.

"She's in the shower right now," Sirius said.

Remus sat down on the couch and looked at Sirius, who sat back down. They stared at each other for awhile.

"Are you here to see if you can get her back?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus said.

"Than why are you here?" Sirius asked.

"Lily said she found something out from Emily today and said I should talk to her," Remus said, watching the look on Sirius's face change.

"How much did she tell you?" Sirius asked.

"She told me nothing," Remus said, "should she have?"

"No," Sirius said, just as Emily came out of the bathroom.

Emily looked at both of them and than at Sirius.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"He's here to talk," Sirius said, "so go on talk."

Emily went and sat down in a chair and just kept glancing at both of them.

"Lily said you needed to tell me something," Remus said, looking at Emily.

"I don't see why she thinks that," Emily said.

"I don't know," Remus said, "is there something you need to tell me?"

"Nope," Emily said.

Remus looked at both of them and knew they were hiding something. He got up and left without saying anything else. Emily quickly went over to Sirius and cuddled up next to him.

"I can't believe that," Emily said, "why would Lily do that?"

"I know," Sirus said, "how did she find out anyway?"

"She just looked at me and knew," Emily said, "she was pregnant herself."

"Ya, people who have been pregnant can always tell when someone else is," Sirius said.

"Just hope she don't tell him," Emily whispered.

"I'm sure he won't find out, don't worry about it," Sirius said, looking at Emily with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

About two weeks later, Dumbledore had come up with a plan and he decided to tell everyone at the secret order headquarters. Everyone was there. Dumbledore explained his plan to them and had told James he needed to pick a secret keeper.

"I want Sirius as my secret keeper," James said, looking at Sirius.

"I am honored," Sirius said.

"Won't it place them in harms way?" Lily asked, bouncing Harry on her lap.

"It may," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure that Sirius can handle it."

"I'm not worried about Sirius," Lily said, looking at Emily.

"I can protect myself," Emily said, looking at Lily.

"Well that is settled," Dumbledore said, "now Sirius, meet me at their house tomorrow."

Dumbledore left headquarters and everyone else started to leave. Lily had stopped Emily and pulled her to another room.

"You can't do this," Lily said, "you know one wrong move could harm the baby."

"I will be fine," Emily said, "would you stop worrying."

Emily left the other room and went back over to Sirius. Lily came out of the room. The only people left were James, Remus, Sirius, Emily, and Lily. Remus was the next one to leave.

"James, you can't let him," Lily said, going over to James.

"He can do it," James said, "I trust him."

"But we're putting them in harm," Lily said, "I would rather have someone else."

"I can do it, Lily," Sirius said, "We'll be fine."

"James, she's pregnant," Lily said, looking at Emily.

"Wow," James said, looking a bit shocked.

"I can stil do it," Sirius said, looking at James.

"Lily, if he wants to than let him," James said, than looked at Sirius with a stern look, "but you better make sure that she ain't there if you get attacked."

Sirius agreed that he would make sure they weren't there if anything happened. They both left after that and went home. When they got there, they went to the bedroom. Emily and Sirius laid down in bed. Sirius laid there, looking at Emily with a smile. He put one hand on her stomach, which was poking out a bit.

"Won't be able to hide it much longer," Sirius said.

"I know," Emily said with a sigh.

"I honestly can't wait," Sirius said with a small laugh.

"I know," Emily said.

"This is our small family," Sirius whispered, giving Emily a kiss.

Soon they were both asleep. The next day Sirius got out of bed and went to make breakfast. Emily came and joined him when he was finished. He made Emily a plate and they sat down at the table.

"When must you go?" Emily asked.

"In a bit," Sirius said, looking at Emily.

"Don't be late," Emily said.

Sirius just smiled and watched Emily eat. After he was finished he kissed her goodbye and left, but he didn't go to James. Instead he went to Peter's place. Peter jumped when Sirius came into his house.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, looking a bit scared.

"I need you to be Lily and James secret keeper," Sirius said, "you need to come with me now."

Peter just nodded his head and headed to James's house. When they got there, Dumbledore had been waitting for them.

"May I ask why Peter is here?" Dumbledore said, looking at Peter.

"I want him to be the secret keeper," Sirius said, looking at James, "look they will never suspect him."

"So you don't want to be it?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"They will expect it to be me," Sirius said, "you know I would never betray you. I would die keeping it a secret. They won't suspect him. It will be perfect."

"Alright," James said, looking at Dumbledore, "he can be it."

"Very well than," Dumbledore said, with a smile, "he can be the secret keeper. Oh you can go than Sirius."

Sirius said goodbye to James and Lily and gave Harry a hug goodbye. He left and went back to his house. When he got there, he saw that Emily was laying on the couch, fast asleep. He went over and sat down on the floor. He ran his hand up and down Emily's stomach before she woke up.

"Is it done?" Emily asked.

"I let Peter do it," Sirius said, "thought it would be a better idea to have someone they wouldn't expect."

"That's a good idea," Emily said with a smile.

Sirius gave Emily a kiss before saying, "I want to get married."

"What?" Emily asked, looking shocked, "when?"

"Right now," Sirius said, "we should go get it done right now."

"That's a bit soon," Emily said giving a small laugh.

"Than later," Sirius said, "we should do it soon."

Emily rolled her eyes before sitting up on the couch. Emily stopped and touched her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"No," Emily said, looking at Sirius, "the baby moved."

Sirius touched her stomach with a smile before saying, "see, the baby thinks it's a good idea."

"Later," Emily said with another small laugh.

Emily got up off the couch and headed to the bedroom. Sirius followed after her. They laid down on the bed and fell asleep for about five hours. Sirius woke up and looked outside. He felt like there was something wrong. He looked down at Emily, who was stil sleeping. He quickly left the house and got on his motorcycle. He flew off to James's house. When he got there, he was shocked at what he saw. Hagrid was there, holding something. Sirius quickly went over to him.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"James and Lily are dead," Hagrid said, "Harry, survived."

"Let me take him," Sirius said, looking down at Harry.

"No," Hagrid said," I have strict orders to get him to Dumbledore."

"Well than take my bike," Sirius said, handing Hagrid the key.

Hagrid nodded his head and took the bike. Sirius watched them fly away and he ran off.

"I'm going to kill him," Sirius yelled, "where the hell are you Peter."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next day when Emily woke up, she noticed that Sirius was no longer there. She got up and changed her clothes. She went outside and noticed the motorcycle was gone. She rolled her eyes and went back inside. She sat there and waitted about two hours for Sirius to come home, but he never did. Just than there was a knock on the door. She quickly answered it, to see that it was Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Emily asked, now lookinng very worried.

"James and Lily were killed last night," Dumbledore said.

"Oh no," Emily said, looking very shocked and sad.

"Sirius has been arrested," Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Emily said, "he had nothing to do with it."

"I know," Dumbledore said, "but I can't convince anyone of that. Everyone saw that James had asked Sirius to be his secret keeper and only I witnessed him change it. No one is going to believe one person."

"He has to have a trial," Emily said, "we can go and try to convince them."

"He was already sent to Azkaban," Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry, but there is really nothing we can do."

Emily looked shocked as Dumbledore left. She closed the door and went into the bedroom and started crying. She stayed home the rest of the day. She had a few people knock on the door, but they were people from the daily prophet. Emily stayed home for the next few days, not letting anyone in. She didn't even bother to read any of her mail. After about two weeks of hiding, she came out of her home. She decided she would go see what Remus was up to, but it turns out he had moved out of the house. He had left a note on the door saying:

Dear Emily, I am no longer living here. Where I will live I do not know. The house is yours again. Good luck and I do hope you're happy.

Emily saw the key to the house taped onto the note. She took the key and put it in her pocket and left. She walked down the street and noticed someone had been following her. She looked around, the person took a picture before disapearing. Emily rolled her eyes and continued walking. She was now alone and didn't know what she was going to do. Sirius was in Azkaban and Remus had just disapeared. She really didn't know what she was going to do now.

**12 years later**

"Mommy," a little girl with sandy blonde hair said, "I need school stuff."

Emily looked around and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Not right now, Lily," Emily moaned.

"Fine," Lily said, folding her arms, "by the way, the mail is here."

Emily gave another small moan, but got out of bed. She looked around her house and noticed the daily prophet. Lily set cup of coffee on the table and Emily sat down and looked at it. She looked at Lily, who just smiled. Emily looked at the front page and nearly dropped the coffee. She quickly grabbed the paper and started reading. She gave a small smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing," Emily said, "lets go buy that school supplies."

Lily quickly ran to get ready, while Emily drank her coffee. Soon Lily was done getting ready and they were off to Diagon Alley. Their trip was a peaceful one, up until they got to the book store.

"Oh my god, there she is," someone yelled.

Someone ran up to Emily and a camera started going off.

"Do you have any words for the daily prophet about the recent escape of Sirius Black," the person said.

"I do not," Emily said, pushing passed the person.

The person didn't seem to care, since they started following them. Lily went to find her book and the person followed her.

"Young girl," the person said, stopping Lily, "what do you think of it?"

"I don't have an opinion on the subject," Lily said, grabbing a book.

"But you must care," the person said, "you are his daughter aren't you?"

Lily stopped and turned to the person with a look on wonder on her face.

"Is he?" Lily asked.

"That's enough," Emily said, grabbing Lilys hand and pulling her out of the store, "did you get all your books?"

"Yes," Lily said.

"Lets get out of here," Emily said, quickly leaving Diagon Alley before they ran into anyone else.

Lily took her stuff up to her room and than came back down. Emily was sitting on the couch. Lily sat down next to her and stared at her.

"Is he really my dad?" Lily asked, holding up the paper with Sirius's picture on it.

"He was mommy's boyfriend," Emily said, "but no, he ain't. I got with him after I was pregnant with you."

"So he would of been like my dad?" Lily asked, looking at the picture.

"Yes, he would of," Emily said.

"Too bad he helped kill the Potters," Lily said.

"He didn't do it," Emily said, looking at Lily, "he was innocent, they didn't even give him a trial. He didn't help at all, he didn't betray anyone."

Lily nodded her head and left to go back to her bedroom. Emily looked at the paper with a sigh. 'This is going to be a long year,' Emily thought, 'one very long year.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Emily helped Lily onto the train and watched he leave. As she was leaving, she ran into Molly and Arthur.

"Hey," Molly said, looking at Emily.

"How have you been?" Emily asked.

"Good," Molly said, "all the kids are off to school."

"Ya, mines in the same year as your youngest," Emily said with a smile.

"How have you been holding up?" Arthur asked, looking around.

"Got the Daily Prophet on my door step every day," Emily said, "it's okay though. Things have been going very well lately."

Molly and Arthur said goodbye to Emily and they were off. Emily walked down the road. After about a half hour of walking, she got a ride. She got home to find someone waitting outside her house. She slowly walked up to them. They quickly walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"I'm from the Ministry," the person said, "I'm an Auror, sent to watch your house."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"The Ministry feels like this is a place where Sirius Black might come to," the person said.

"Oh," Emily said, looking around, "did you find him?"

"Well no," the person said.

"Than you can leave," Emily said, going inside and locking the door.

She looked out the window to see the Auror walking around her house. She rolled her eyes and sat down on her couch.

Lily had arrived at school and was sitting down by Ginny.

"I'm so excited for this year," Lily said, looking at Ginny.

"I don't see why," Ginny said, "it's the same as last year."

"No it's not," Lily said, "last year was pretty bad."

"It's not going to be a good year with Sirius Black on the loose," Ron said, looking at at them, "he's a killer."

"Mom says he's not," Lily said, pulling out a picture of her mom and Sirius. She showed it to everyone around her.

Harry looked at the picture for a bit.

"Ya, I'm sure back than he wasn't," Harry said.

"No, mom says he's stil good," Lily said, putting her picture away, "I do believe her. She says it was all a misunderstanding."

"I'm sure it was," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"You can think whatever you want," Lily said, "I believe he is good."

A few people started laughing at her idea. Lily looked around, but didn't seem to care about that. She did look up at the table to see that Dumbledore smiled at her and nodded his head. She smiled and went back to eating.

The next few days Lily got teased from people at school. She was in DADA class now. She was sitting next to Ginny.

"Now today, we are learning about defensive spells," Remus said, "now can anyone name off a few spell that can rendur an apointment unable to fight?"

"I'm sure Sirius Black knows," someone yelled.

"Ya," someone else yelled, "I'm sure Lily will think he is only there for good. That's how you're going to end up dead."

"He is good," Lily said, looking around.

"What makes you say that?" Remus asked, walking over to her.

"My mother said he is," Lily said, looking up at Remus.

"What is your mothers name?" Remus asked, looking Lily up and down.

"Emily Roberts," Lily said, "I'm Lily Roberts."

Remus stared at her for awhile before smiling.

"You can tell your mother she is obviously wrong," Remus said, walking back to the front of the class.

"And why do you think she is wrong?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"Emily was never right when it came to this sort of things," Remus said, getting a few odd stares from people.

"Oh, you must be that other guy she has a picture of in her room," Lily said, causing Remus to look at her, "Ya, there's one of you and of James, Lily, and Harry from when he was like 3 months old and one of Sirius."

Soon the bell rang and everyone, except Lily started to leave. Remus looked at her as she stood up.

"Are you his daughter?" Remus asked.

"No," Lily said, looking at Remus.

"So she moved on after him," Remus said, looking at the ground.

"No," Lily said, shaking her head, "mom has been single forever."

Remus stared at her for awhile, before asking, "than who is your father?"

"Hm, I'm not sure," Lily said, getting a look on her face as if she was in thought, "mom never told me. She said he left her before I was born."

"You should go before you're late," Remus said.

Lily nodded her head and left the classroom. Remus went into his office and sat at his desk. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quil. He wrote a letter and headed to the owlry. He quickly sent off his letter and headed back to class.

Emily sat at her house. Everytime she went outside, she saw the Auror. She was hoping he would leave soon so she can go about her day. She had decided not to leave the hosue until the Auror was gone. It had been two weeks since he had been there. Emily woke up one day and he was knocking on the door. She answered it.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Your mail," the Auror said, handing her mail to her.

Emily grabbed the mail and closed the door. She had got a letter from Lily which read:

School sucks, everyone is teasing me just cause I believe Sirius is innocent. I do hope the year goes by the than it is right now. We got a new DADA teacher, Professor Lupin. He reminds me of the picture in your bedroom. I wonder if it's him. I might ask him later. I hope all is well there. Bye

Emily gave a small smile and than looked at another letter. It was also from Hogwarts. She looked around before she opened it and read:

Hey Emily, I know it's been years since I last spoke to you. I am sorry for what I did and just needed to ask one question. I saw your daughter the other day and just couldn't help but wonder. Is she mine? I ask her, but she didn't seem to know who her dad was. Please tell me if she is. I really want to know. Love Remus

Emily gave a small laugh before getting a parchment, ink, and quil. She sat down and wrote her own letter. She wrote one to Remus and one to Lily. After she was done, she went outside where the Auror walked over to her. She handed him the letter for him to send off. She went back inside with a smile on her face. She knew he would find out sooner or later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The weeks started to go by. Lily was stil being teased by other students. Remus hadn't really given it much thought after he sent off the letter. Until the day he got the reply. The owl landed in front of him and he took the letter. He stared at it for awhile before finally opening it. He slowly read:

Hello Remus, I never would of thought you would of been the DADA teacher at the school. Good luck and I do hope this job last you awhile. As for Lily, you know who she is named after. That day was horrible when it happened. I was left all alone and you were gone. I didn't know where you had gone. I thought you might not of cared after everything that happened. I am sorry I never told you. Please keep her safe, she is the only one I have left. I'm sure we'll see each other soon. Love Emily

Remus read it a few times, before looking down the Gryfindor table. He saw Lily sitting next to Ginny. They were talking and laughing. He put the letter away in his pocket. He looked down at Dumbledore. He got up and moved down next to Dumbledore, who turned and looked at him.

"Did you know?" Remus asked, looking down at Lily.

"I knew Emily had a daughter," Dumbledore said, with a smile, "I thought you knew too."

"I didn't," Remus said, "I should of known. I should of never left."

"Maybe this year is the time to go back," Dumbledore said, "she did move out of Sirius's old house and moved back in to hers. She is stil there."

Remus nodded his head and went back to his seat. He kept glancing over at Lily.

Lily had also got a letter that she opened and read:

Don't worry about the other students. They are just jealous cause you know something they don't. Also, say hello to Remus. I never told you who your father was and I'm sure you really want to know. Just ask him, I'm sure he has figured it out. love always, Mommy

Lily looked around with a smile. She got up and left the Great Hall. She went Remus's class and waitted for the class to start. Remus got there a few minutes later. He stared at her as he walked into the room.

"Hello," Lily said with a big smile.

"Did you get a letter from your mother?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I did," Lily said, "she said you know who my dad is."

"Yes, I do," Remus said, with a smile.

"Well than," Lily said, standing up, "who?"

"Me," Remus whispered.

Lily stared at him in shock for a few seconds, before smiling and giving him a hug. He looked down at her, a tear running down his face.

"Are you going to be home after school?" Lily asked, sitting back down.

"I don't know," Remus said.

"I'm sure my mom won't mind at all," Lily said, "she has been rather lonely all these years."

Remus just smiled and went to the front of the class. The other students started coming into the classroom. He continued his class as he normally did. After, he sat at his desk to write another letter. He would pause every now and than and smile. He finished and went to send it off. He sat there and watched as the owl flew away. He had to hurry back to his next class, which were the 3rd years. He sat there teaching normally until the door opened. Everyone turned around to look but only a big black cat entered the room. Everyone looked around and started whispering. The cat moved to the front of the classroom. Remus stared at the cat a bit shocked. The cat walked passed him, and leaped up on his desk. The cat turned to the class and slowly changed.

"Boy, do I remember this room," a familiar voice said.

Remus shook his head and saw Emily sitting on the edge of the table.

"How did you get here?" Remus asked, with a smile.

"I ran here," Emily said, "surprised?"

"Not really," Remus said, "I'm teaching though, so you're going to have to leave."

"How about this," Emily said, "I'll stay here, while you go get me a drink."

Remus stared at her for awhile before rolling his eyes. He waved his wand and a glass of water appeared. Emily took the water and drank it. She put the cup back on the desk. She looked around the room and she stared at Harry, who seemed to be staring right back at her. She gave him a smile, before looking at Remus.

"You really should go now," Remus said.

"Fine," Emily said, giving him a sad look, "I'll talk to you later than."

Emily looked around at the class at the students, who were just staring at her. She just smiled as she walked passed Remus, who stared at her as she left the classroom.

"Isn't that Sirius Black's wife?" someone asked.

"No," Remus quickly said, looking around the room, "where did you hear that?"

"Reta Skeeter," they said, "Daily Prohpet."

"Lets move on now," Remus said, "where were we?"

The class continued without any further interuptions. He kept wondering why she was here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Lily was in potions class. Snape was telling them about some type of potion. When the door burst open. Snape fell silent and looked very upset.

"You're not supposed to be here," Snape hissed.

Emily looked over at him with a grin, before saying, "Oh, I'm sorry I thought Slughorn was stil teaching."

"You seriously didn't know I was teaching potion?" Snape asked, looking shocked.

"Nope," Emily said, walking around, "I thought you died somewhere in a ditch and no one found your body."

"Oh how funny," Snape hissed, giving evil glares at the students who laughed.

"Well, whatever than," Emily said, turning around and walking to the door, "potions was always boring."

Emily walked out of the room. Snape looked around, everyone had stopped laughing. He rolled his eyes and went on teaching. She walked around the castle and than decided to go bug McGonagall. She walked into the class and McGonagall looked at her before smiling.

"Look at you all grown up," McGonagall said, "haven't seen you in 12 years now."

"Been busy," Emily said, looking around at the first year students, who looked a bit scared.

"With what?" McGonagall asked, folding her arms.

"You know that I think about it," Emily said, "I haven't been really doing anything."

"Should you even be here?" McGonagall asked.

"Probably not," Emily said as if it was nothing, "I'm sure I will have some excuse by the end of the day."

"Why would you need an excuse?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Auror that has been outside my house since Sirius escaped has realized that I'm not there," Emily said, looking around at the horror on some of the students faces.

"Oh," McGonagall said, not even a hint of worry on her face, "good luck with your excuse. I'm sure Dumbledore will be happy to see you."

"Oh ya," Emily said, turning around and walking toward the door, "I haven't gone to see him yet."

Everyone watched her leave and the first years looked at McGonagall, who assured them that Emily was not here to harm anyone.

Emily wondered around the castle. She had stopped by the Gryfindor portrait and had a little talk with her too. She heard students running around in the halls so she turned back into a cat and wondered around the halls. She would stop every now and than for random students to pet her.

"I so want to take this cat home," one girl said, "it's so big."

"I don't think your mom will like a wild animal in her house," the girls friend said, looking down at the cat.

Soon Emily was off to the Great Hall. Alot of people stared at her as she entered. She jumped up next to Lily and started drinking her drink like a normal cat does.

"That's so gross," Ginny said, looking at Lily, "I hope you do get another."

"I will," Lily said, "I'm not going to just drink it after that."

Emily looked at them both, before setting off again. She headed toward Dumbledore and stopped in front of him. Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand, which turned her back to normal. She looked around with a smile.

"Are you having fun?" Dumbledore asked.

"Alot of fun actually," Emily said.

"Go to my office," Dumbledore said.

Emily nodded her head and headed toward the door. She gave Lily a hug goodbye on her way out. She went to Dumbledore's office and waitted for him. It only took him about five minutes to get there.

"Forgive me my slowness," Dumbledore said, sitting down, "I am just an old man after all."

"So, why you want me up here?" Emily asked, looking around the room.

"Just wondering why you're here," Dumbledore said, "I am very curious. Are you here in hopes to find Sirius?"

"Nope," Emily said, "I know many people are thinking that, but it's not really why I'm here. Hey, if I see him that will be like a bonus."

"Well, while you're here," Dumbledore said, "please try not to scare the students so much. Also could you please not bug the Professor's in the middle of class."

"Which one complained?" Emily asked with a grin.

"Snape," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes, of couse," Emily said, "so than what can I do?"

"Well," Dumbledore said, "I might have a job for you. Hagrid runs Care of Magical Creatures class and I'm sure he would enjoy the help."

"Cool," Emily said, "I'll get right on it."

"Behave Miss. Roberts," Dumbledore said as Emily stood up, "I don't need any complaints. I am letting you stay here cause you know the truth. If you help him, than please don't get caught."

Emily nodded her head and left the office. She went back to the Great Hall and sat down by Hagrid. Dumbledore came back and told Hagrid that she would be helping him with his class. He seemed to be happy about getting some help. She could hear some of the students whispering but she didn't care. She just smiled and was happy to be there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The weeks started to go by. Emily had fun helping Hagrid with his class and he did seem to need a bit of help with some of the creatures. Remus had tried to talk to her, but he would get close and turn around. He had talked to Lily a few times, who kept telling him to stop being so nervious and to just go talk to her. Remus had decided he would do it when he had no class to teach. Unfortunatally, Emily stil had to help with Hagrid's class. So he sat there and watched. He watched Hagrid start the lesson and Emily bring out the creature. Emily kept looking over at him and smiling. After awhile, Hagrid had everything under control. Emily went over and stood next to Remus.

"Beautiful day," Emily said, looking at Remus, "for being winter."

"Yes, it is very nice," Remus said, "a good day to go for a walk."

"A walk to where?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Remus said, "around the grounds."

"Sure," Emily said, "we can go after class is done for the day."

Hagrid made a gesture that he needed a bit of help and Emily ran over to help him. Remus watched the classs for a bit longer, before leaving. Soon the class was over and Emily helped Hagrid put the creatures back. She said goodbye and headed to the the castle. She was half way there when she saw a black dog run passed her. She stopped and stared, the dog had also stopped too. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. She took a small bag out of her coat, and went over to the dog. She kneeled down by the dog and started to pet him.

"Bit crazy coming here," Emily whispered as the dog licked her face, "here is some food."

The dog smelled the bag and than took it. Emily smiled and got up. The dog bowed it's head before running off. Emily watched until he was out of site and continued on her way. She went into the Great Hall and sat down by Snape, who looked at her.

"I don't like you being here," Snape hissed.

"Well I don't like the way you smell," Emily said, looking at Snape.

Snape snarled, before getting up and leaving. Emily just grinned and started to eat. Remus came down and sat next to her.

"Well," Remus said, "I don't have anymore classes for today. What about you?"

"That was my last one," Emily said, looking at Remus, "oh is it time for that walk?"

"I guess," Remus said.

Emily nodded her head and they left the Great Hall, not even noticing that Lily had watched them. She turned to Ginny with a smile.

"Look at that," Lily said, "my mom and dad are going to get back together."

"Lupin's your dad?" Ginny asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Ya," Lily said, than noticed the odd stares she got from some students.

"Wow," Ginny said, "must be interesting having both parents work here."

"Not really," Lily said, "mom has been busy with helping Hagrid and dad is busy teaching DADA class. So, there's not really anytime to actually spend with them."

"I mean, you probably get away with stuff," Ginny said.

"No," Lily said, looking at Ginny, "dad actually gave me detention once."

Ginny gave a small laugh and they continued eating their food.

Remus and Emily were walking around the grounds, both wrapped up in coats. It had become colder in the last hour.

"I wasn't expecting it to be this cold," Remus said, pulling his coat on tighter.

"It's okay," Emily said, looking around, "we always spent our time in the cold and you know how cold it can get in that house."

"Is it stil the same?" Remus asked.

"Ya," Emily said, "I didn't change anything. The bedroom stil has the same bed and stil use the same dishes and stil have the same couch."

Emily and Remus walked around without saying anything. They soon headed back inside, since it just seemed to be getting colder. Remus and Emily headed to Remus's office. Emily took her coat off and sat down in Remus's desk. He took his coat off and sat down in his chair.

"You haven't really changed at all," Remus said, "you're not graying."

"Oh god I know," Emily said, running her hand through her hair, "I'm shocked, I thought it would of started since I have been cooped up in the house, not doing anything."

"Do you stil have that muggle job?" Remus asked.

"Oh no," Emily said, "I had to quit when Lily was born. Couldn't afford a babysitter. I'm lucky to of at least saved up money to actually pay bills and start a garden."

"Why didn't you move on?" Remus asked, giving Emily a very serious look.

"I couldn't," Emily said, looking a bit sad, "I did try, but no one could compare to you or Sirius."

"So, you are here looking for him," Remus said with a sigh.

"No, I'm not," Emily said, giving a small smile, "I'm here cause of you."

"Why?" Remus said, staring at her with a look of wonder in his eyes.

"I missed you," Emily whispered.

Remus stared at her for awhile longer, before looking around. He got up and closed the door to his office and than went back over to Emily, who was watching him carefully.

"I missed you too," Remus said, wrapping his arms around Emily waist, "I regret every minute of that day, that horrible day. I overreacted and just pushed you away when I should of kept you closer."

"It's not your fault," Emily said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "we can stil be together."

Remus smiled before he started kissing Emily. They sat there for about a half hour, just kissing when Harry walked into his office. He stared at both of them in shock. Emily quickly got off the desk, looking embarrassed.

"I should so leave," Emily said, looking at Harry.

"I'll see you later than," Remus said.

"Ya," Emily said, waving goodbye as she left the office.

Harry watched her leave, before turning back to Remus with a curious look on his face. Remus just shrugged his shoulders and Harry nodded his head as if he understood what Remus had meant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Months had gone by and winter was now over. Remus had told Emily that he was teaching Harry the petromus charm so he wouldn't be able to do as much as usual. Emily understood and knew he had to do it. Emily had been leaving the castle late at night with a bag of food. No one ever seemed to notice that she left, well at least that what she hoped. She would sneak off the grounds and to the shrieking shack. She was going there tonight, since Remus had said he would be busy helping Harry. She had her usual bag of chicken with her as she entered the shrieking shack. She walked around for awhile, before entering a room where a dog lay on a dusty bed. The dog looked up at her and gave a small whine.

"I'm shocked they don't check this place," Emily whispered, sitting down next to the dog, "I got you more chicken like you asked for."

Just than the dog turned into a human. Emily smiled as she handed the bag to Sirius.

"Thank you," Sirius said, "been feeling sick lately."

"You look horrible," Emily said, looking around.

"No one suspect you?" Sirius asked, eating his chicken.

"Not that I know of," Emily said with a sigh, "So, you believe he is here than?"

"He is," Sirius said, "I saw him, with that Weasley boy."

"Ron Weasley you say," Emily said, "Yes, I know him. He says that Hermione's cat ate him."

"The cat did not eat him," Sirius said, "and if he did, I'm sure the cat would of died from the horrible taste."

"Ya, you're probably right," Emily said with a small laugh.

"He is there," Sirius whispered, "you must keep an eye out for him."

"I will," Emily said, looking at Sirius.

"You're so beautiful," Sirius said, running one of his hands down Emily's cheek.

"You get some rest," Emily said, "you do need to make sure you have plenty of strength for this."

"I will," Sirius said, giving Emily a kiss on the cheek, "you better go."

Emily stood up and watched Sirius turn back into a dog. She walked to the door and turned around.

"I'll try to bring more food next time," Emily said.

Emily turned back toward the door and left the shrieking shack. She got back to the castle and headed up to Remus's class to see if he might of been done with Harry, but he wasn't. She gave a sigh and just walked around the school. She was turning a corner when she ran into Snape.

"You need to watch where you're going," Snape hissed.

"Same as you," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please," Snape said, looking at Emily, "I see right through your disguise. You're only here to help Sirius into the castle."

"I am not," Emily said, looking a bit mad, "how dare you suggest that."

"Its as plain as day," Snape hissed, "you're here cause you know he will come here. I'm sure it won't be long until someone ends up hurt and it will be your fault."

"Why do you think it's me?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"I have seen you leave the castle," Snape hissed, with an evil grin on his face, "you don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Snape left, while Emily just rolled her eyes. She turned around to to that Harry had been listening.

"Oh hello," Emily said, looking around, "when did you get here?"

"Pretty much at the beginning," Harry said, not looking happy.

"Shouldn't you be heading to be," Emily said, looking a bit embarrassed.

Harry nodded his head, but stopped as he walked passed her. He turned to her.

"You know," Harry said, "if you are helping him, than you're helping him to kill me."

Emily turned around to him and just stared at him.

"How do you know he's going to kill you?" Emily asked with a smile.

"And you think he's not going to?" Harry asked, looking a bit shocked.

"I believe he ain't going to," Emily said, "you and I should have a talk one day, but not right now. It's late, so go to bed."

Harry didn't seem to look like he wanted to talk to her. He turned around and left. Emily watched him leave with a sigh.

"I don't see why you must make people mad," Remus said, walking up behind her.

"I don't," Emily said, turning around to face him, "or I don't mean to."

"Did you know that Harry had the map?" Remus asked, taking the map out of his pocket.

"Oh wow," Emily said, looking at the map, "I remember, Peter got it taken our last year."

"Ya, and guess who he said he saw?" Remus asked, looking very serious.

"Who?" Emily asked, looking very curious.

"Peter," Remus said, "I thought Sirius killed him."

"You really thought he did it?" Emily asked in shock.

"Well, ya," Remus said, looking around, "there was really no proof that he didn't do it."

"Ya," Emily said with a sigh, "only Dumbledore knew that Sirius didn't become their secret keeper."

"So he is innocent," Remus said with a small laugh, "this whole time I thought my best friend was a killer."

Emily just smiled and they headed back to Remus's office to talk about the situation. Emily was happy that someone else knew the truth and hopefully soon everyone would to.


End file.
